


他的猫

by Riiver_J



Category: Mamamoo
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-16
Updated: 2020-01-16
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:54:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22278967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Riiver_J/pseuds/Riiver_J
Summary: 露出紧致腰腹的短上衣和只到臀沟的短裙都太过贴身，白色镂空的设计更让情欲多了几分诱惑。李灿多着了魔一样向她走去，双手搂上她的腰。
Relationships: Moon Byule|Moon Byulyi/Lee Sandeul|Lee Junghwan
Kudos: 12





	他的猫

**Author's Note:**

> lofter@浮士德  
> 有玩具/慎入。

教学楼的第四层，楼梯口旁有一间单独的办公室。这时候正是上课时间，已经来了几次学校和门卫大爷都混了个脸熟的年轻女人裹着件大衣，手里还提着一个白色纸袋向校园里走。

顺着楼梯走上四楼，拐个弯就到了办公室门口。文星伊停顿了一下，推开了虚掩着的门。

“好暖和。”被冻了一路，手脚都冰凉。办公室空调开得很足，文星伊坐在沙发上等李灿多，顺便把纸袋放在了一边开始滑手机。

“星伊？”

李灿多回来得倒是很快，推开门看见她之后习惯性地关好门反锁，虽然也不知道是怎么来的习惯。“刚才去教务处处理个事。怎么过来了？”

“…想你了。”文星伊关掉手机塞进大衣口袋，起身扑进他的怀里。毛衣上还留着外面的冷空气，文星伊不禁打了个冷颤。

“今天穿好少，不冷吗？”李灿多看见她光裸着的小腿，把空调温度又调高了些。

“…给你送新年礼物嘛。”文星伊踮起脚把头搁在他肩膀上，“不要再调高啦，好热。”

“说起来新年礼物，本来准备下班之后去给你买来着，既然来了那待会儿一起去挑吧。”李灿多揉揉她的头，把整个重心都放低好让她不用这么累地踮着脚。

“不把礼物拆开看看吗？”

文星伊吐出这句话的时候脸就开始莫名其妙地变红，离开了李灿多温暖的怀抱和他对视。李灿多被她委屈巴巴的眼神看得心软得不行，顺着她的意愿去拿沙发上的纸袋，“这个吗？”

“啊。”文星伊站在后面看他，说话突然开始有点不自在，“那个是礼物之一啦。礼物要组装起来才可以。”

“还要组装。”李灿多笑了一声，拆开纸袋把里面的东西拿出来。

毛茸茸的…

手拿着“礼物”从纸袋里抽出来的时候才看清那是什么东西，转身疑惑地去看文星伊时才发现她已经开始解大衣的纽扣，从上到下一粒一粒，内部的风景很快暴露无疑。李灿多该庆幸他有拉上窗帘的习惯，不然这么香艳的一幕他可没心胸和别人分享。

“你以前老喜欢说我是小猫。”文星伊把大衣扔在沙发上，眼神无声发出邀请，“那，小猫祝你新年快乐。”

露出紧致腰腹的短上衣和只到臀沟的短裙都太过贴身，白色镂空的设计更让情欲多了几分诱惑。李灿多着了魔一样向她走去，双手搂上她的腰。

“…小猫咪。”李灿多拿着那条猫尾巴，在她耳边吐着热气，“可是你又没带润滑…怎么办？”

“没带吗？我记得带了啊。”

文星伊捉住李灿多空闲着的另一只手，向下方的沼泽摸去。隔着薄薄的布料也能清晰地感觉到潮水的翻涌，李灿多两根手指捏起一块布料，摩擦的时候发出诱人的声响，“小猫好聪明，没有忘带东西。”

下身忽然间一凉，连布料也被撕扯开来。文星伊惊呼一声，身体被腾空抱起，还未反应过来就被放在了办公桌上背对着李灿多。她跪趴在他身前，下身忍受着手指轻柔地抚摸，浪潮一波接着一波。洪水被带去了另一处干燥之地，很快润湿了进出的通道口。李灿多把猫尾上的圆球放在文星伊的花穴口，等到都被沾满了蜜液才滑到后方慢慢推入。

“唔嗯…”

陌生的地方第一次被填满的感觉让她皱了皱眉，咬唇咬得再紧也不能拦住满足的舒叹。

“小猫咪。”

李灿多把她抱的面向自己，毫无遮掩的目光让文星伊有些承受不住。双腿之间多了一条毛茸茸的尾巴，坐在桌上也让圆球在体内小幅度摩擦着，带来隐秘的快感。

李灿多咬住她的唇，双手把上衣推了上去。一对浑圆终于得以解放，挺立的小红豆也越发诱惑。

“小猫咪只可以说喵哦…”

李灿多的唇齿附上奶白色圆球的前端，手指还在花穴口小小地进进出出，享受着被洪水吞噬的快感却不肯让她好受一点。

“多啊…”

文星伊偏过头，闭上眼睛之后快感来得更为直接。下身痒得难受，空虚的花穴只能无助地收缩又放松，迟迟等不到该填满它的物什。

“小猫咪不可以这样叫哦。”李灿多终于把手指离开了她的沼泽，哄着她给自己解开裤带后却磨蹭着不肯帮她，“要叫主人，乖。”

“…主人……”小猫被接连不断的挑逗，已经失了所有的理智。身下已经泛滥又被滚烫的硬物抵住，水流滴到桌上再顺着桌沿掉落在地，李灿多光是在她的穴口蹭了几下就已经被全部濡湿。

“主人帮帮小猫…求求主人…”文星伊简直快要受不了了，主动向前挺了挺腰却感觉到他后退了半步，极度的渴求之中再也没法思考到底该怎么办才能让她的主人愿意帮帮她，于是只能说着些自己都听不太清的话语。

“主人…主人……”

“小猫难受…”

嘴中的呜咽混含不清，像极了委屈的小猫。李灿多把她的腿扶在自己的腰后搭好，低头亲吻小猫纤细的脖颈。

“小猫乖。”

空虚了太久的甬道被肉棒冲撞得猝不及防，文星伊全身一紧，想要被直插深处却因为自己把快感断在了半路。李灿多伸下一只手揉捏她的红豆，咬住她的耳垂教她做一只小猫。

“小猫咪…只可以说喵哦…”

趁着她刚适应又挺入了几分，慢慢哄着知道触到最深处的那块粗糙。李灿多温柔着摩擦了几下，在小猫咪的呻吟里就再也控制不住粗暴的动作。

“喵呜…嗯…主人……喵…哈…”

小猫咪已经习惯了这样的称呼，餍足之后更加卖力地挺腰迎合。

“哈啊…主人…不要老是顶着那里……喵…小猫要…要到了……嗯啊…喵……哈…”

小猫仰着头喘息，胸前的两团不住地抖动。下课铃声打响了潮水决堤的瞬间，李灿多被她的洪水淹没，等她喘了几口气再把她抱下办公桌。

“下课了。”文星伊趴在他身上听他说话，“待会儿要小声一点。可能会有很多学生经过噢。”

李灿多把她的后背抵在门上，用唇舌撬开她的贝齿。

门外乱糟糟的一通脚步声，年少的学生们下课总是有多得用不完的活力。

李灿多偏过头去咬她的耳垂，耳鬓厮磨间热气扩张得愈发猛烈。

被死死抵在门上让猫尾的圆球更陷进去几分，毛茸茸的触感不断挠抓着敏感地带的附近。文星伊哼哼唧唧地发出几声不明的哀求，缠在他腰上的腿收紧了些。

“…难受……”

小猫咪带着哭腔的抱怨一遍又一遍，李灿多亲吻着她的锁骨，炙热在潮水满溢的穴口来回摩擦，“可是小猫不可以出声，记住哦。”

“记住了…”文星伊不由自主地紧绷，蜜液落下滴滴沾湿了粗大的性器，“…主人快点，求求主人……”

李灿多揉揉她的头，没有预兆地忽然挺进。文星伊不受控制地叫出声，随后紧接着被惩罚性地打了屁股。

“…小猫不乖。”李灿多的右手还停留在她挺翘的臀部上，微微发红的掌印在白皙的皮肤上尤为明显，“再出声的话还要挨打的哦。”

文星伊拼命咬住嘴唇，身体却因为这一下子的刺激更加敏感。浪潮源源不断地涌来，李灿多加快了抽插的速度，每一下都想要直击她的最深处。

右手顺着臀沟滑向另一隐秘，猫尾仿佛一直都存在着，触及皮肤的酥痒让文星伊抖了抖。

“咚咚咚——”

“李老师在吗？”

后背突然传来敲击声，门板的震动让文星伊吓了一跳，下体猛地一紧，李灿多再退出又进入的时候就不得不加了几分力。

“嘘。”李灿多反倒没去理会，手指沿着缝隙找见洞口的红豆慢慢揉捏。文星伊闷哼一声，音节发出之后才开始后悔，害怕门外的人会听见。

“…门锁了诶，李老师是不是睡着了？”

“啊那我们下节课间再来吧。”

断断续续的对话声终于消失不见，紧接着是上课铃。文星伊刚松了一口气，臀部就又加了一个掌印。

“怎么不长记性啊小猫咪。”李灿多揉着她丰满的屁股，另一只手也没闲着，游到上身去玩弄胸前乳白的软肉。

全身上下同时三处被刺激，文星伊眼眶微微发红，快要冲上云霄的快感几乎淹没了她。

“嗯…我错了……哈啊…”

开口之后浪叫就再也没办法被吞下去，李灿多忍住想要一泻千里的欲望，张口舔舐她后颈。

“哈……”

被他推向顶点的瞬间力气都消散，李灿多又抽插了几回，刚刚抽出性器的同时白色液体就喷射了出来，连带着不被封在体内的潮水滴了满地。

“…你怎么这么多水。”李灿多把她抱到沙发上，看着地上一大滩水渍自顾自摇了摇头，“这让我怎么清理，下次不和你玩这个了。”

文星伊虽然坐在空调风口却也觉得冷，随手扯过离得最近的李灿多的外套披上，“那你下次自己解决。”

她眼眶还红红的说这话虽然没有半点说服力，但是和文星伊不是负距离的李灿多就是个妻奴本奴，“啊我错了我错了你想玩多少次就玩多少次！！”

文星伊听这话越听越不对劲，怎么搞得她一天到晚如此饥渴似的。

李灿多把衣服穿好，看着她身上的外套缝隙里露出的春光和光着的双腿扶额，“你把衣服穿好，你这样我不敢开门。”

文星伊翻了个白眼，从包里拿出干净的毛线裙，“只剩这个了。”

李灿多搞不懂她是在暗示自己给她买衣服还是在给她的真空找个正当理由，“你快穿快穿。”

等到确认有人进来也不会看到不该看的东西时李灿多才偷偷摸摸打开门，以平生最快的速度去拿了洗手间的拖把清理好自己办公室的一片狼藉。再回来锁好门打开电脑准备处理公务的时候又被文星伊叫了一声：“多。”

“怎么了？”李灿多转头去看她，那两条白花花的大长腿着实闪瞎了他的眼睛。

“那里还是，”文星伊指指下面，“湿的。你帮我处理下。”

李灿多盯了她两秒钟，拿过桌上的抽纸走到她旁边蹲下。

“…抽纸不卫生的诶。”文星伊委屈巴巴的声音又开始了，李灿多抬头看了她一眼，心里有点不好的预感。

“不可以用…嘴吗。”

李灿多看着她睁着无辜的大眼睛，着实搞不懂为什么她能脸不红心不跳地说出这种话。

他把头埋下去，舌尖触及那片沼泽的时候明显地感觉到了抖动，还有上方传来的慰叹。

又开始涌来的潮水怎么也处理不干净，李灿多懒得再去追求原先的目标，舌尖和她的小红豆玩起了追逐战。

“哈……嗯啊…”

李灿多把舌头伸进了她紧致的甬道，潮湿而褶皱的内壁刚休息一会儿就又收到强烈的刺激，收缩的同时花穴深处再一次到达高潮。

唾液和花蜜混杂在一起，李灿多的头深埋在她双腿之间，吞咽了几口之后适可而止地离开了潮湿之地。

下体刚刚被填满一点又重归空虚，文星伊顶着一头问号看他，不是很懂这个男人帐篷都快撑到天上去了干吗还突然停下。

李灿多胡乱抽了几张抽纸替她擦干净，捞过一旁的内裤给她穿好。

“快放学了，回家再做。”

他状似无事地继续在电脑前处理公务，只剩下文星伊听完他这番话笑得一脸理解。

当然，如果李灿多能预测到他接下来睡沙发一个月也不可以和老婆抱抱亲亲的悲惨生活的话，他再怎么也不会为了个第二天才要交的报告和自己老婆的性福生活要求而过不去。

/END


End file.
